


Parry Riposte

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is Bisexual and no one can stop me, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: Navra Trevelyan has been performing in circuses and competing in tourneys for most of her life, but when she becomes entangled in events possibly leading to the end of the world, she learns that you can't backflip away from Gay Love.It's one of those fics that basically details a playthrough of the game Dragon Age: Inquisition but with way more gay sex and way less detail about the events of the actual game.





	Parry Riposte

The canvas of the practice dummy was peppered with snowflakes, settling against the featureless face and on the tips of its shoulders. Navra’s sword crashed into the side of its torso, sending a small blizzard cascading around it as she stepped back, panting slightly from the exertion of her training.

The constant falling snow was already gathering against the canvas, and she kicked at the dummy playfully to clear it, spinning and kicking with her other leg, backflipping out of the way and landing with a huge grin, her panting more pronounced, sweat mingling with melted snow against her exposed shoulders.

“Show off,” Cassandra chided, continuing her sword drills against her own dummy with mechanical precision.

Navra swatted at the Seeker’s ass with the flat of her sword, scampering backwards before Cassandra could answer with her own strike, laughing as Cassandra’s expression went from scandalized to annoyed to exasperated.

“Are you done training, then?” Cassandra asked, sticking her sword into the ground and wincing as it fell noisily against a stone.  

“Not nearly,” Navra answered, smiling.

“Well _I_ am,” Cassandra said, making to walk away.

“I promise not to aim for your ass if you want to spar before finishing?” she offered, and Cassandra rolled her eyes at the remark, but bent over to pick up the sword she had just dropped.

“Alright, Herald.”

Cassandra had become her closest friend in the few days she had spent in Haven, despite the Seeker being impossibly busy as the Inquisition began. They were still waiting for everything to fall into place so they could start going into the world and closing rifts, fixing things, saving the universe and everything else that was involved in closing a hole in the sky.

Navra had needed time to recover, as well, but now she was getting restless. She had spent her whole life moving, travelling with a Circus and then as a ward to a Knight.

Cassandra had been an easy outlet, one she was grateful for even though the Seeker always left her arms covered in bruises and her legs so sore she could barely stand the next day.

“Begin,” Cassandra instructed, and Navra grinned wildly, spinning on her feet and jumping into the air to strike Cassandra from the other side.

They fell into an easy rhythm of clashing swords and occasional grunts, Navra letting out a low _‘shit’_ when Cassandra’s shield clipped her elbow, sending her sprawling ungracefully into the snow. When she cleared her eyes and looked up, Cassandra was standing over her with the tip of her blunted sword trained on Navra’s throat.

“You win,” Navra offered.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “I’ve seen you cartwheel your way out of worse situations – but if you’re done…”

Navra grinned, shifting her weight and spinning her legs like a windmill, kicking Cassandra off balance and giving herself the momentum to stand, hooking her foot under her sword and flicking it upwards, catching it in her right hand and falling back into rhythm as Cassandra swung at her.

“Navra, Cassandra!” Lelliana’s voice called to them from the stone archway that lead into Haven’s small collection of buildings.

They both turned, eyebrows raised in matching expressions.

“The War Council is meeting in a few moments to discuss new information, I thought you might want to wash up first.” She called across the yard, causing a few heads to turn in curiosity.

_New information?_

The statement held promise of adventure, and Navra smiled suddenly, turning to Cassandra.

“Race you to the washrooms?” She said.

“Absolutely not,” Cassandra deadpanned.

“One, two, three, go!” Navra answered, taking off at a sprint and leaving Cassandra to roll her eyes at the steadily retreating figure.

 

-

 

The council chambers offered a warm reprieve from the snow outside, and Navra stood closest to the door to let the softened chill from the Chantry cool down her exercise-heated body. She had changed into soft leather pants and an Orlesian silk shirt with tickling ruffles, trying to appear professional in front of the Advisors whose titles could fill a tome.

“-A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and she knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Lelliana explained, and Navra realised she had been speaking directly to her.

“Sounds promising,” Navra agreed blindly, hoping no one had noticed her inattentiveness.

Lelliana smiled knowingly. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

Navra felt a smile come to her face automatically – she had been to the Hinterlands before and was eager to drink in some of those views again. She remembered it as a peaceful and gentle place with lots of farmers and rolling hills.

“Look for any way to expand the Inquisition and its influence while you’re there,” Cullen advised, staring at the table rather than up at her.

“Yes,” Josephine agreed. “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

Navra blushed at the compliment and smiled at the Diplomat, getting a soft smile in response.

Cassandra cleared her throat. “Let’s keep our options open,” she said. “I don’t want to leave this all to the Herald.”

Navra sensed a note of protectiveness in that statement and felt herself blushing further, taking to Cullen’s method of staring at the War Table instead.

She looked at the little marker that read _The Hinterlands_ , noting the travel distance, wondering who was going to accompany her. One glance at Cassandra told her that she needn’t worry about those things.

Cassandra returned her glance with resolute loyalty, and Navra saw a matching flush on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm at amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com if you want to come say hello! <3


End file.
